Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improvements in electrical connectors that connect printed circuit boards to one another and more particularly relate to electrical connectors that include floating interfaces to ensure proper contact between components of the connectors.
Various electronic systems, such as computers, comprise a wide array of components mounted on printed circuit boards, such as daughterboards and motherboards, which are interconnected to transfer signals and power throughout the systems. The transfer of signals and power between the circuit boards requires electrical connectors between the circuit boards. Typical connector assemblies include a plug connector and a receptacle connector. Each plug and receptacle connector may house a plurality of electrical wafers. An electrical wafer may be a thin printed circuit board or a series of laminated contacts within a plastic carrier. The electrical wafers within one connector may communicate with the electrical wafers in the other connector through a backplane. Alternatively, the electrical wafers may edge mate in an orthogonal manner obviating the need for a backplane.
Electrical wafers, however, may be misaligned within the connectors that house the wafers. The misalignment may be caused by manufacturing processes used to manufacture the wafers and/or connectors. The misalignment between two wafers that mate with one another may cause a poor connection, and thus a poor signal path, between the wafers. For example, forming mounting channels, into which the electrical wafers are received, in one connector may produce a possible misalignment with a counterpart wafer in the other connector. That is, one connector may have channels with a first tolerance, while the other connector may have channels having a similar or different tolerance. Added together, the tolerances may provide a wide range of motion over which the wafers may move. If the wafers move too much over the range of motion, a poor electrical connection may result between mating wafers. That is, if two wafers mate with each other at an angle that provides poor contact between the wafers, the electrical connection between the two wafers may be less than desired, or non-existent. Additionally, over time, connectors may warp due to stresses and strains within the systems in which they are utilized. When a wafer is misaligned with a counterpart wafer to which it is supposed to mate, signals between the wafers may be attenuated, diminished, or even completely blocked. Also, misalignment may occur within a connector system using conventional contacts.
Thus a need has existed for an electrical connector that maintains proper contact between wafers and/or contacts included within a first connector and those in a second connector. Specifically, a need has existed for an electrical connector that maintains proper alignment, and corrects misalignments, between circuit boards, or wafers, within a first connector and those of a second connector housing.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a connector assembly has been developed that includes a first connector mated with a second connector. Each connector includes a housing and at least one conductive wafer configured to engage electrical contacts. The housing includes a base having a rear end and an interface end. The base also includes at least one channel extending between the rear and interface ends. Each conductive wafer is divided into a rear portion and an interface portion. The rear portion is received and securely retained in a channel with the interface portion extending beyond the interface end of the base. The interface portion includes a contact edge. The interface portion moves in a direction that is transverse to a plane of the conductive wafer in order to facilitate alignment with a mating structure, such as another conductive wafer.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may also include flex limiting wedges positioned on either side of a channel at the interface end. The flex limiting wedges define a range of motion over which the interface portion moves.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may also include an interface housing, which receives and securely retains the interface portion of the conductive wafer. The interface housing moves in the same direction as the interface portion of the conductive wafer.